Making Mistakes
by DefinitelyAnon
Summary: What happens when Wesker isn't really dead? And has decided to lay low for the last 17 years as a school teacher? What happens when he one day runs into the daughter of Sheva and Chris...Only to be tempted with the most delightful treat he could ever wish for, Revenge? Wesker x OC , Don't flame please. It's my first time writing a story for this category. R & R
1. Chapter 1

Making Mistakes

Disclaimer : For the record, I obviously do not own Albert Wesker whatsoever, because if I did..OHHHH If I owned Albert Wesker. Pft. I don't own Resident Evil either. /3 Anyway, Onwards with this story!

Chapter 1: Not Knowing, Makes It Better

_17 years after…_

"Ai! You will be very late for your first day of school! Hurry and get your butt out of bed!" Sheva called out to her daughter, sighing as she pulled away from the drooling Chris and headed down the hall to awaken their child. As she opened the door she was greeted with the sight of the tan skinned young girl sprawled out on her bed, legs and arms dangling off of the queen sized crimson velvet sheet covered bed. Her waist length brunette hair in a splayed mess as the girl moaned in displeasure and grumbled about it being too early, tugging the plush black blanket over her face when her mother flickered the light on and off. "Please give me 10 more minutes!" Ai whined lazily, unwilling to move. The woman simply laughed and nodded, waltzing in to kiss her daughter's forehead. "Yes, Yes. You teenagers enjoy this thing called sleep. Well. I will awaken you again in 10 minutes." She smiled softly towards her mother and nodded, burying her face back into her snug and warm pillow as Sheva made her way downstairs to begin preparing dinner. Their small sea foam colored house was fully furnished with comfortable couches, a wide-screened TV for Chris and his friends of course when the games were on, And many pictures from Ai's childhood back to Sheva and Chris's days in the BSAA. As she started on cooking up a large breakfast consisting of eggs and pancakes, various meats as well, Ai happened to be rising from her bed to get dressed in her school uniform. She shed from the thin pink power rangers pajamas to step into the shower, hot steam waking her to the fullest. When she stepped out, the teen dried her hair and simply tied it into a neat bun, adding a hello kitty clip in front of it for added cuteness. Her uniform consisting of a long sleeved Grey sweater with the school's crest on the left breast, along with a crimson plaid skirt stopping just above her knees. A pair of knee-hi white socks and some black loafers to complete it all. She grasped hold of her Black messenger bag and headed downstairs with a smile. "Mornin' Kiddie Cat." Chris called with a smile to his daughter, scratching the back of his head in anticipation of incoming food as she hungrily observed his wife. "Oh you two! Give it a rest~ I just want –"Toast with butter and a sausage pancake sandwich to go. I know." Sheva grinned and passed the bag to Ai, who nodded and headed out the door hurriedly. "Love you guys!" She called, skipping through the crowded streets in her own hurried step. Being late for a first day of school was just a bad idea in her mind. As she finally arrived in front of the huge building, the bell was just ringing when her and other students headed within. The girl stood there dumbfounded at the many girls, where were the men?! "Ughhh. My parents." She whined and shrugged it off, heading for her first class. The sight of sparkling blonde hair and piercing ice blue eyes caught her full attention, her first teacher. Albert Wesker. He never allowed his students to call his last name. "H..Hello Mr. Albert." She bowed and took her seat near the front desk, pulling out her algebra binder to start solving the first problem. She had happened to of failed Algebra 2 as a result of not paying attention in her junior year but this time she'd buck up and get the work done. He called role, stopping and giving her a cross-examining stare when he read her name aloud. "Ai Redfield?" A smirk crossing the male's handsome face. Her heart thumped and she raised her hand when he called for her, listening to the soft scribble on the paper of him checking her name off. The class went by pretty fast, but she had only sat there gazing at him the entire time. Each time that his icy blue orbs met her dark chocolaty ones, she would turn her head and pretend to be occupied with something else for her own sake of mind. "Ms. Redfield, Do you have an eye problem? I am sensing you need a little one on one time for these problems on the board?" He was teasing her; she simply nodded and let him get off with it, not wanting to become further embarrassed by the man. Observing him further, she took note of how well the long sleeved white button up shirt fit him, or how flattering his ocean colored tie was. How well his tan trousers hugged his hips, She hadn't been paying attention yet again because the class had now been dismissed and he stood before her with his large hands pressed on either side of her desk. The slight gleam of his glasses going unnoticeable by how close he was. She reached a hand to brush against his cheek, screaming in surprise that he was really there. As Wesker pulled back, he chuckled at how youthfully stupid she happened to be. "Well. If you learned to pay more attention, I am sure that you would have seen me standing here for the last 10 minutes of class. You have lunch detention. Get to class." He murmured and leaned into his desk, clearly amused by how she was fumbling with her things and shoving them into her bag, skittering from his class.

The next period went by so much faster than she expected, she handed in all of the bookwork and still even had time to doodle little pictures of Wesker on the sides of her binder. _ Ding Dong!_

_Ding Dong! _The lunch bell! She had to serve lunch detention with Mr. Albert. It brought her a unseen joy as she skipped off towards his classroom. B204. She glided up those stairs with a giddy smile. She didn't want him to know that she was excited about spending 44 minutes with him. Ai's steps were slightly stretched as she moved inside without even looking up, planting herself back nervously in the desk on the 1st row. "I see, you are quite the good student to have come back Miss." His words oozing around her, causing her to nod from loss of words. She hated how mesmerizing his icy optics happen to be. Once again, their gazes locked but something unexpected happened. She had finally noticed that the blinds of his class room were all closed as well as him now walking leisurely from the now locked door. "You are going to be spending after-school with me for your horrible efforts this morning." Why did she let herself give into him so easily? The teenager shuffled through her bag, pulling out the Pancake sausage sandwich but as she took a bite and pulled away, the smallest droplet of syrup dribbled down from the left corner of her pink glossy lips to her chin. Wesker had now rested against her desk, leaning against her desk once again. His lips parted as he leaned in and traced along the sweet sticky Syrup's trail from her chin upwards to her lips. His mouth then meeting her own for a simple moment. As he pulled away, his large hand raised to brush the saliva away. "You are still going to stay, aren't you?" Ai was at a loss of words, he had stolen her first kiss. Her lips tingled, slightly puckered in hopes he'd do it yet again. "...Yes. I want to learn math, I don't want to fail this class." How naive, he chuckled lowly at his newest specimen. How could his enemy keep his own daughter so pure and misunderstanding of a man's intentions?

The rest of the school day was normal and quite boring for her. Being in the rest of her classes were tolerable yet her head wasn't in it at all only due to the fact that her mind was hovering all around that sexy math teacher! Damn him! All she could think about was how hot she'd been for him after she realized she'd been kissed by such a gorgeous man like Albert Wesker. Her own Algebra II teacher! "Ai? Ai?" Her blonde friend nudged at her as the final bell screamed into each classroom. Her long golden hair falling to one side and held with pins, hazel eyes focused on the zoned out female in front of her in slight confusion before that grin of triumphant understanding took place. All of the other students were so happy for school to be over. It was Friday! If there was anyone who was nervous for anything, it'd be Ai Redfield. Yet, somehow her friend seemed to already know what was going to happen. Ai sure wasn't going to hang out like they planned. But she was always cool to cover for her longtime pal. "You've been out of it for a while. I bet you met someone you like! Just...Um, Call me and let me know if I can set anything up for you." Rin cooed teasingly and ran off with the rest of school kids whereas Ai was now heading down the hall. Mr. Albert stood leaned against the classroom door, clutching the blazer of his suit with a light glint of mischief in his glowing eyes. "Come, I will take you home today. It is the weekend, I am sure we have other times for me to teach you." She solemnly nodded, shuffling behind him to the teacher's Parking lounge. His car was a beautiful Black Honda Civic 2009 Model. He politely opened the door for the girl before getting in himself and strapping in. They'd speed off through the crowded streets of the city. "Where Do you live, A-"Don't take me home! I..I want to go with you." Ai felt so embarrassed to have blurted that out but Wesker found it all the more adorable of her to say. "Alright...I won't take you home." As she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, it did not go unnoticeable that he was smiling to himself so small. Their ride silent for the full 10 minutes that she'd resided in the car with him. Another left turn pulling them into a gated community filled with large houses but just one in particular the pulled up to. An upstairs-Downstairs house painted subtle peach with black shutters to match the front door. "A..Ah, Very pretty." The young girl grasped hold of her bag and followed him as he opened the door to reveal the comfy white carpeted home of his. 'Colorless but beautiful.' She thought to herself, scanning at the black and white scheme. One loveseat black and another pull out couch happening to be white. A large screen .T.V. Mounted onto the wall of his living room along with a tiny fireplace. " We will study here. So...Prepare yourself, I'll give you a couple of minutes." Wesker ruffled her delicately soft hair and with that, had disappeared so quickly! She brushed the bottom of her skirt, taking place sitting in the black couch comfortably. To preoccupy herself as she awaited her handsome price, she was peeking at each and every photo. Some of him wearing a BSAA uniform and smiling with friends as with others being of different sceneries of the world. She broke out into a light giggle, he was such an interesting man! And he was once a part of the BSAA like her parents? She had so many questions to ask even though at the moment she'd felt like her heart was going to pound right out of her chest and he'd find her dead on the ground! As the man emerged from upstairs, he now wore a simple pair of tan slacks and a fluffy white towel draped around his shoulders. His glasses slightly lower but resting along the bridge of his nose. The slight droplets of water glistening along his skin as she chewed her lower lip. 'So...Sexy looking!' Ai immediately diverted his gaze as he laughed at her flustered expression. " Haven't you seen a shirtless man?" She shook her head, he sat directly beside her, simply loving how crazed she became to not even touch sides with him. "Look at me..." Wesker breathed, grasping her chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning her face so his lips slanted against her own. "Mm." Ai was a pervert! How could she allow this? Perhaps, cause she wanted it since the first kiss he had given her earlier on. No words came out as much as she wanted, her lips were simply opened, and he took advantage of that fact by delving his tongue into her moist cavern, playing around with her own pink muscle. She shivered in his grasp, following suit of his own tongue. "Oh~" As much as he knew it was wrong, it didn't stop feeling right. His hands slyly slipped beneath her blazer to tickle the exposed flesh of her stomach. Almost abruptly, the demented man pulled himself away to stare back at her. "...I should take you home." She sat there with parted legs, her lips slightly opened as she panted, looking so arousing despite how dis-shelved she was with those tinged pink cheeks and her messy hair scattered along her shoulders and against the couch, panties into view by how she'd spread her legs to offer him a teasing gaze of her dripping panties."N..No. Please don't." How did it get this way? Did Wesker tempt her badly? He did... It was her dirty sin and she felt proud to admit it. Her poor parents probably had no idea what was going on or where their little girl was. How she was sitting here with her body exposed to him. "You are too young to know what you want...I'm a teacher." He gazed down at her, unable to turn his head as he caught sight of her pink frilled panties. "Look at what your wearing. It's a turn off." He coughed awkwardly and sat beside her, patting his hand against her lap reassuringly. "Turn off? I. I'll take them off then." She carelessly reached to slide the fabric down her tanned legs. "..You are hell bent on this, huh? "Albert Wesker was sick, how could he allow a little girl like her to tempt him so much? Did it matter, was the better question. "I'll play your game then." He smirked and languidly trailed kisses up her legs, parting her thighs more. He then slid up her body, kissing at her taunt stomach as he dragged the sweater along her flesh, running his tongue over the cool metal of her navel ring. She squirmed beneath him in clear want, gazing down at the man whose lips met with her own quite frequently. "I'll give you exactly what you want." A finger brushed her glistening wet slit; she arched her back into his pliant chest. His voice was oozing liquid sex, dripping all over her and causing her to feel so naughty. What would Christ say if he could only see his daughter spread out for this villain? How much could his heart break by witnessing such a deflowering of his only little girl? Albert simply chuckled to himself as he continued on with his ministrations on the beautiful virginal figure before him with that taunt mocha skin and those beautiful chocolate doe eyes. His finger slipped into her, moving slowly before inserting yet another. "A..Ah~" Ai shifted in discomfort but didn't once complain about it at all. It wasn't like the act was new to her; she'd had her own fair share of self-pleasure throughout her adolescence. With a slight amount of embarrassment, she fidgeted to raise her arms above her head and allow herself to slip right out of those layers of her top, lying exposed for him as he delved his fingers deeper, she choked on a cry for more of his deliciously skilled fingers to explore and push into her tightness. "Ohhh…Please…More?" Half-lidded melted amber glimpsed into the innocent eyes of his arch-enemy, how he could resist those pleas spilling from those deliciously plump lips that **he **had caused to swell from all those hungry and fierce kisses. No more words left him for the moment when he got down to the deed of simply unbuttoning the already slack tan pleated pants, allowing his silk boxers to spring free with its newly made tent from his deep enjoyment. "There's no turning back if I do this…You understand?" His husky voice ushered her on to completion as she arched into him with a final whine and shuddered violently against his fingers. The girl was seeing stars, mind wandering off with the midst of fireworks created behind her lids from the finish he'd guided her to just from his hand. All she could even **think** about was how good he would feel being **in** her. "Yes. Please Albert." That was recognition enough for him to comprehend as he then roughly pulled his boxers down his narrow hips, guiding the pulsating and very much aching member of his against her soaked nether lips. His fingers, coated with her juices, rose to his lips for him to suckle loudly as he made eye contact with the blushing teenager lying out on his couch beneath him. With a loud smack, his fingers were withdrawn to show just how delighted he was to taste her essence. She on the other hand seemed mildly embarrassed with how hard he was surveying her still blooming body. "Please. I want you so bad…"Had his ears deceived him? Ai Redfield was proclaiming her need to have him buried deep within her un-penetrated folds? Gods, a thousand times yes. He would have her with no other thought. "There is no going back..." He repeated yet again, voice seeming distant yet so close. Thin lips brought to nibble along her neck as he plunged within the depths of her with a loud groan. Her glistening orbs widening in shock as she howled in unfathomable pain, crying against his shoulder. "Ssshh." Even though he was known to be so heartless, he took his time in comforting her if only for a minute until he was positive that she was ready to continue. Sweet nothings whispered in her ear, his slightly calloused hands stroking along her smooth face and kissing her as if to keep coaxing the beauty into the act. "That's a good girl.." He taunted the girl who was tormenting him with the immense tightness and the most amazing wetness he could have ever hoped to be sheathed within. Her breasts bounced in rhythm, she panted and called his name repeatedly as her pounded into her. How long had it been since Wesker had been with a woman? It'd been much too long. She was so spectacular that he could have sworn he was watching shooting stars fly by them as he continuously made long strokes within her to her tight core. "Mm. Ai." He traced the shell of her earlobe with his warm tongue, making her shiver and scratch against his back hotly. Their love-making completely consumed her logical thoughts, the cell phone in her bag repeatedly ringing, but she didn't care at all. There was the baby of the Redfield's happiness, bouncing on the cock of the very madman who almost destroyed the world seemingly so long ago. Everyone had believed him dead! But he was very much so alive in the flesh, and burying his dick deep within the young woman beneath him who was writhing in pleasure and gasping for more. The world would get a shock but he was too sure that her parents would die of heart attacks upon the news. Of course, at first he found himself wanting to do it out of spite. Take her heart and crush it into mere dust. But now he could only think of how unfathomably fantastic she felt. As if her body was made for his the way she fit in his muscular arms or how her lips pressed into his just right. She was a particularly loving amount where he was extremely lacking. She ; His light in the world of darkness, self-inflicted. "Wesker! Wesker! I'm so close! Ah God, Please!" She squealed and ground herself hotly into him, their sweaty bodies moving in unison along that couch before she let out yet another high pitched scream of completion, throwing her head back with a sob as she convulsed and dug her nails into his pliant back. He let out a guttural moan as he pounded in a crazed manner and finally spilt his seed within her expecting walls. The two laid there in a sweaty mess for what seemed like hours although it had been only 10 minutes at least. He rested on his elbows as not to crush the fragile angelic being beneath him, leaning in to kiss the tip of her nose before crushing his lips onto hers yet again and again. A comfortable silence filled the room, both simply listening to one another's breathing before the phone finally rang one more time. "Shit!" She cursed and scrambled to grasp it off the floor, pressing it to her left ear after having picked it up. "Y…Yes?" An expectant sigh slipped through the other side of the phone and immediately she was so grateful it wasn't her parents. She'd convinced a friend to cover for her tonight and that sure had her happy as ever. "Ah. Thank you! Don't worry. I'll give you deets eventually~! Thank you again; you're such an amazing friend." She sighed quietly and smiled as the call was ended. The aged man naturally eyed her with that deep frown set in his features. But she only smiled wider as she draped her arms around him and pulled him in for yet another chaste kiss. "Can I spend the night…?"

To Be Continued~!

A/N : So…Yeah. This was definitely a strange story but I've actually been working on it quietly for the last year almost, in between all the crap I've been doing like school and stuff. I really appreciate feedback on it since I do want to keep writing more chapters for it. Please review :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : For the record, I obviously do not own Albert Wesker or Resident Evil whatsoever. I'm just thankful that it was even created! Also, I'd like to say thank you for the reviews I've received thus far! I really also wish there was more Sheva x Wesker. Anywho, Onward with the story!

Chapter 2: The Lonely

_One month later_

Chocolate brown hues fluttered open with a light squint at the sudden burst of light emitting from the windows. The Redfield's only daughter smiled as she listened to the soft sounds playing from the radio, one of her favorite songs playing compliantly in the background as she arose in the bed of Albert Wesker, only to find her limbs tangled with the older male's, her right hand intertwined with his left one as she lifted the joined limbs to press petal soft kisses against his slightly calloused fingertips.

_I've seen that face, That look in your eyes! It's so hard to hide! That look in your eyes. You've been kicked down so many times, yeah. You've tasted the dirt. And you know what it's like._

Before she could blink, she was laying on her back with a beautifully tousled blonde atop her, tracing her jawline with a content sigh. He leaned in, running his tongue along her gentle skin. She could only lean her head back into the plush satin pillow with a mewl.

_Fill up my cup! Fill it up to the top, spit it up and fill it back up! You said, half full is never enough. All alone, and you've had enough. Don't let me be, Don't let me be!_

He tasted every inch of her heated flesh, tenderly stroking against her cheek before devouring her lips in a sensual kiss. Her outstretched hand fisting in the smooth black sheets beneath them; content in the thought of them as the odd couple. Everything she could have been thinking about slipped from her mind when he continued his ministrations on her petite body. A choked gasp slipped from her lips. Ai gave hiss of pain when he bit into her shoulder, shooting the teen a devious smirk.

_All by myself, that's not how I felt. Do I deserve to be, one of the lonely? Hold my hand, stand by me!_

"Oh God. Albert!" Her voice rang out throughout his large home as his hips vigorously met with hers again and again. One of his large hands grasping tightly against the headboard and the other clutching onto her hip for dear life. His smoldering gold irises met with her half lidded brown as she whined his name yet again, nails digging deep into his back. How long had they been going at it! It seemed like from Friday into this late night they'd done nothing but fuck and sleep. Not even a break for food. Her eyes widened as she wrapped her short legs around his waist in attempt to slow him down.

"You can't stop it, Ai. Let it consume you." His velvety smooth whisper along with the forceful thrusts of his chiseled hips making her convulse and sob for yet the 5th time of the night if not more than that. The beautiful Ai's head slinking back into the headboard as she dragged her nails down his back, making sure to leave evidence of their love making. Wesker continued his quickening pace until that familiar feeling overcame him and he filled her awaiting hole with his seed yet once more. She was seeing stars as the song finally ended on the radio, fading out to the show host making idle chat about what a great Saturday night it was. "Agreed." Albert called with the announcement as he then dipped forward to kiss the girl's forehead.

This usually committed weekend tryst all began because she'd decided only a month ago she wanted to spend time with him. What was the magnificent feat was convincing her parents that she always spent time at Rin's house. It wasn't but a hard thing to do. The only difficult thing to get by would be that sometimes her parents would stop over at Rin's for unexcused visits. In which she was surprised that she could manage to get over there so quickly and keep her cover story straight. What was Ai supposed to do, being so head over heels for Wesker in the first place was her own fault but what about when he was acting on his own feelings too? On his part, he wondered how it had gone from a revenge filled relationship to something actually budding in a romantic manner. They laid in silence, his hand stroking along her delicate heart shaped face.

Occasionally, sharing quiet giggles and soft kisses whilst snuggled beneath the newly made fort of sheets on his floor. Every weekend was an adventure. The weekend's end was something Ai never looked forward to. Instead she could always feel the tears prickling within those round chocolate orbs of hers. Sleeping in her own bed was a task. How could she sleep without her head laid on that pliant chest? Without hearing his throaty chuckle and overly mature sexual innuendos that took her more than minutes to figure out? No strong arms to comfort her tiny figure every night.

Sunday Afternoon

Ai had arrived at Rin's house almost an hour ago and spent that time blurting at the mouth about her adventurous relationship with their sexy math teacher. Well, In secret that was. Ai had yet to mention the fellow's name. She only stated the two of them knew him and he was a bit older than them (Although only 'a little' is quite the fairy tale lie for any friend to hear) . A tearful goodbye was said for the tan skinned teenager as she leaned into press her lips gently into his own, backing away from the car with her overnight bag draped loosely on her left shoulder. Tears trickled from the corners of her eyes as she watched him speed off with a small smile hanging from his own thin lips.

The two giddy teens chatted up a storm about the latest relationship along with all the details she hoped wouldn't get out for the longest. Such as how it'd went from the tutoring session to their first 'fuck' session. How dirty was that word? She'd lost recollection after about the 3rd time he'd taken her in that same day, roughly having her from behind and refusing to bring her to her peak if she wasn't begging for him and worshipping his sexual skills. They hushed upon the sound of breaks squeaking, her parents finally arriving. Chris as usual, gave his daughter a stern look before popping the trunk of their Sedan to allow her baggage it's proper room. For some reason, every weekend she was with 'Rin' she had habits to pack what could have been a suitcase. The first time she 'spent the night' they could have sworn the girl was moving out! "Ai…Are you alright? You look a bit depressed.

Did something happen again this week? You or Rin get hurt or see another dog get hit by a car?" Sheva cocked her head to the side, curiously raising a brow to stare at her beautiful baby girl fidget nervously in the backseat. "N-no mom. I'm just sad.. Having to leave my best friend sucks! I wish we could spend more time together. I really do!" How convincing was her feigned despair of having to leave her 'friend'? Truly too good, for both Chris and Sheva. The two gave another quiet glance at each other before giving a light smile. "..Ai. Don't worry. If you miss your friend so much, why not invite her over for a sleep over? We won't embarrass you and walk around in our undergarments!" Sheva pressed on and the teenager's expression completely fell. Hell no. That sounded like a complete nightmare! Instead of even feeding into that trap, she sat in the back silent, hand running along her hair with a frustrated sigh. The entire rest of the ride remained with her glued to her cell phone, grinning like a Cheshire cat every time her phone pinged that a message arrived. No regard towards her 'rents as she grasped the suitcase and merrily skipped into the home, right up towards her room for privacy. The lock clicked and she was laid out on her bed, phone pressed nervously against her ear.

_Riiiiiiinnnnng…_

_Rinnnnnnnnngggggggggg…._

"Why hello darling.."

The sudden sound of his deep voice made her heart race, she tilted her head back into the pillows to blow out an imaginable steam of endearment. How she was so head over heels for Albert. She was so curious to if he even noticed it yet. "Mmm..I miss you." Ai purred seductively into the phone before throwing out a suggestion. "Let's skype. Right now." The dial tone hit Wesker before he even expected it, merely shrugging and doing as she requested. Fetching his laptop, he sat it on the edge of his bed and signed on.

'**Madman' **has just signed on.

**AiRedKunoichi:** Hey there sexy thing. What do you say you show me what you're wearing to bed?

**Madman:** …Someone has been too self-indulgent in my adult literature, huh?

**Video Call Started**

She stared endlessly at the screen, blood rushing to her cheeks as she took in the mind-blowing sight of him laid out in nothing but a pair of black silk pajama pants. The ones she practically **begged** him to wear for their last night of the weekend together. "Hmph!" Arms over her head, she stripped out of the power ranger pajamas to reveal her lacy ocean blue push up bra, a star pin on the left strap along with many faint sparkles from a previous wash. Expanse of that sexy tanned skin showing as he trailed from her breasts to the newly changed navel ring of black steel, to the teasing matching thong, covered in trimmed black lace around the band. "Like what you see, huh?"

Damn this girl, making his mind run rampant with thoughts of what he wanted to do to her. Why wasn't she laying right next to him right now! A sudden bulge began to make itself known, causing her to haughtily pull the bra down and allow him to bask in her well-endowed chest. He went dry-mouthed, at a loss of words from her bold actions. It must have been how comfortable she had been with revealing her body to him from all the times they'd fucked all over his home. "….Fuck, Ai. Don't tease your elders. " She instead continued to run her hands along her own body, gasping and moaning softly for him to hear. How was she to know her mother had her ear pressed to the door, suspiciously listening in with wide eyes. What the hell was her daughter doing! "Mm, You nasty man. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I'll make sure you get a peek or so of what's to come."

Muffled voices of her daughter made her eyes bulge out of her head. Who was Ai talking to! "Ai, honey! It's time for dinner!" Sheva began to jiggle the door, scowling at noting it being locked. Ai, on the other hand blew him a kiss and shut the laptop as to be slick and not be caught for her action. The girl ran into her bathroom, pulling on her other set of pajamas. A floral patterned pink tank top with a matching pair of suede shorts. Padding over to the door lightly, she unlocked it and stood ever so still. "Yes, mom. I sure am hungry." They both headed downstairs with no conversation to be held. What could Sheva say, she had no hard evidence of her daughter –talking- to anyone. She needed to be sure, and she knew exactly how to get it out of Ai.

The dinner was being set on the table, mashed potatoes with chives and cream, Steak and mushrooms with a side of corn placed out along the lengthy table. Sheva gave Ai a light glare, starting up the conversation. "So, Ai..How's your boyfriend been doing?" Shocked, Ai dropped her fork onto the table, corn flying onto the table.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Busted!

**Author's Note: **Okayyyy, I really need to apologize for taking so long to write. I have been on a crazy writer's block but I really want this story to go somewhere! So I spent a lot of time thinking about the turns that would happen. And I'm finally ready to get writing. :3 Thank you for the reviews, I feel prompted to keep going because I love entertaining you guys and gals~

**Disclaimer : I do not own Resident Evil, It belongs to Capcom. But this plot, mines.**

_The dinner was being set on the table, mashed potatoes with chives and cream, Steak and mushrooms with a side of corn placed out along the lengthy table. Sheva gave Ai a light glare, starting up the conversation. "So, Ai..How's your boyfriend been doing?" Shocked, Ai dropped her fork onto the table, corn flying onto the table._

Mortified, Ai stared at her shocked father who for once, stopped even chewing. Sheva only smirked as of now. "You're cornered. So get talking. Who is he? It's coincidental that you're almost never at Rin's home when we pass by but only when we suddenly call you." A tone if curiosity made itself known. It was as though Ai was stars truck with her words. How could she tell them? Break her dad's heart like that by letting him know she'd become an active dater, even worse. She had lost her virginity to her teacher.

"He's way older than me!" She blurted and suddenly before she knew it, snatched her phone from the table and took off running for the front door in tears. "Ai!" Chris called shoving the chair back but by the time he got up and headed for the opened door, she was already long gone. "Look what you did!" The frustrated father hissed to his wife whom let out a grunt of irritation, slamming her fist into the table. "Chris, this is our **daughter.** I don't know if you haven't realized but she's become very sneaky as of these last few months! She's been acting secretive. I heard her upstairs saying perverse things to someone on her laptop! She was telling him how they'll see each other tomorrow and…And. Chris!"

An exaggerated cry was given when the tanned woman rose from the chair to throw herself into her husband's arms. "I am scared." The three words he never expected her to say finally came out along with a hot stream of tears. The Redfield held his wife in a loving embrace, kissing her sandy colored hair as he would try to whisper soft nothings to calm the crying mess who was clinging to him as though she'd slip away from life itself if he let go of her.

_With Ai_

"Please come get me…" An evident sob happened as she closed the phone and just continued to sit within the Starbucks. Ai wasn't even sure how far she ran but all she knew was her feet were probably bleeding from the many shards of glass and rocks she dashed through. No shoes on her feet, long tresses dancing in the wind as she continued to run until she came to her favorite coffee shop and had a seat outside on the bench to allow all of her tears out. It only felt like seconds before Wesker pulled up and hurriedly stepped out of the car to make his way to her.

Most of the couples and others sitting outside hushed to watch this spectacle of the slightly aged man kneeling before the crying teenager only to take her into his arms and shower her teary face with peppered kisses. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run from them. I panicked. I just want to be with you!" She hid her face in the crook of his neck as he held her tightly, stroking her messy curls with utmost joy. Lifting her bridal style, the two made their way to his car where he placed her in the passenger's seat to allow her a bit of a breather. "I'll go get you something to drink, dear." As always, her heart missed a beat at his soothing voice. Why was it he had such capability to make even the worst days seem like the calm after the storm when he came around?

Their spectacle didn't go unnoticed by the many people who watched the scene. Wesker had been dressed in a casual plaid black button up with khaki pants and a pair of black vans, loosely tied. His golden silk for hair still slightly wet from his shower only moments before he came to fetch her, droplets of water rolling down the sides of his face and onto the frames of his favorite black shades. He was a sight to behold, waltzing back to his car in which the riled up teenager sat with eager hands when he handed her the Caramel ribbon crunch Frappuccino she enjoyed so much. One sip taken, lips melting together in a move of pure passion. How much could she bring herself to care about the other people watching them when all that mattered was the calloused large hands of his stroking the sides of her face, slipping along her curves and squeezing at her thighs…playfully?

That glint of mischief in his hazel eyes hidden behind those shades make her lean in to pull them up. Hazel clashes with chocolate before her full lips press into his thin ones all over again. "I…think I love you , Albert. I think I'm so deeply in love with you. I just want to know everything about you. I just want to be with you all the time." A scoff was his reply, roughly grabbing her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He glared deep into her eyes as if searching for some type of answer she couldn't verbally give him. "I'm too afraid knowing that much about me would break your heart." There it was again, her breath hitched when he traced down her neck to brush along the hickey that was now fading. The two finally headed off for his home.

Wesker had no patience to wait at all, He just lifted her bridal style yet again and hurried into his home, closing the door with his back as they crashed on the floor and became entangled. Lips hotly pressing into one another, hands intertwining as they became one at the hip. Hot tears dripped down the sides of her heart shaped face as he sank deep inside her with a feral groan for more. "Albert..Ahh…" Arching her back into him, he lost himself and pounded her with no remorse for how she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. "Oh…Ai. " The way her grunted her name made a shiver run throughout her petite form. "Can I…?" Movement between the couple stopped when he hesitantly nodded. Being in control was his thing, and here he was rolling onto his back to allow her this. To give her this most intimate piece of him. Her hands found the shades, pulling them off to carelessly fling them elsewhere. Her tiny hands intertwining with his yet again as she nervously guided herself onto his pulsing shaft with a soft whimper. "Fuck! So tight..." He hissed glaring up at her as she was savoring this powerful moment with a ginger rock of her hips. "Don't tease. The results won't be to your liking, fair princess." Wesker was positive by now she knew he enjoyed dominance and for her to take it from him wouldn't bring much more than hostility. He dug his nails into her hips, forcing her into him harshly as he brought his hips up to meet her guided thrusts. "Ohh! Oh! Albert I'm…Gonna.." A harsh cry broke free of her lips and she quivered in her throes of an orgasm, heat consuming her entire body when he sat up to bite into her collarbone, muffling his loud groan when he shot his gooey seed into her once more. They laid in silence basking in the aftermath of what actions just happened. After a while, she glanced at him with a soft sigh. "Tell me about you. Please? I gave you my virginity. Something precious. Offer me a trade!" And there was that old Redfield trait he wasn't so fond of. With a snarl of disapproval of her ruining the mood, he scooted away from her to the nearby coffee table to reach under. An old dusty photo book was produced and he shoved it her way gently. Upon opening it, her eyes widened. Photos of him with her father giving a smile and just waving. So many different photos of him…Part of the BSAA? A deep frown gathered on her face. "Wait..You know my father, Al- Indeed I do, Dear Ai. And I hate him as well…" Came his gruff answer, she felt her heart sinking so quickly.

Tears pooling in her wide brown hues. He _**hated**_ her father. But then, if he knew she was Chris Redfield's daughter. Why then? The realization of hurt slammed into her and she began wailing whilst looking through the photos. Slowly, she watched the book become emptier and emptier. One page in particular caught her attention, a cut out of their student ID photos, there was hers along with a photo of her he'd stolen from her binder. She was leaning against a tree grinning widely in nothing more than a sleeveless pastel pink ballroom gown. "..You hate me too, don't you?" Ai hiccupped and raised a tiny hand to wipe at her face. He sat there analyzing how beautiful she appeared with her reddened and puffy eyes, cheeks slightly puffed out. Dried tear streaks and disheveled hair. Curled up on the white carpet holding onto his album with a broken smile. It made an unfamiliar ache in his chest become more prominent. He didn't hate her. Damn it. He couldn't. "I love you…Ms. Redfield." The way he whispered those words made her feel chilled. "Come upstairs won't you?" They joined hands and raced one another up the long staircase until they entered his room. The faint smell of cinnamon made her sigh in comfort. It just felt so…right! He laid her out along his bed, hiding her nude beauty with the plush silk sheet as he laid beside his beautiful treasure. The blanket tucked around his narrow hips as they both began chatting about his old BSAA days. She was chuckling and laughing, he casually placed on his old framed glasses and leaned in to kiss her lightly.

_Back In the Redfield Home_

"Oh..God no please!" Sheva whispered in silent horror. She'd went into her daughter's room and opened the laptop, curiosity getting the best of her. What she saw almost sent her into a heart attack. There was the webcam on Wesker's side, still open. Her wide eyes glossed over with tears as she muted the sound on her end and turned up their end's volume.

"_You know…I am sure my parents don't even understand you. I can't believe all that happened. Despite you being…different. I'm still in love with you. I don't really think you're all that different from me. Aha..Despite trying to take over the world with. Uroboros." Ai sat up, the blanket slightly slipping to expose those chocolate globes that the madman was never able to resist. He gave soft nibbles along the expanse of her neck and down towards her left breast, running his tongue along her nipple. "Uhhh.." He slipped a hand beneath the covers to stroke at her wet petals, parting them to slip a finger deep inside. "Mm… It's quite embarrassing to know Chris's daughter is this hot and worked up over his enemy." Reveling in the moment, he moved between her legs only to lay there with his head against her chest. _

No thought process was clicking, Sheva yanked herself from the bed to close the door as tears trickled along her face. Her daughter. No. No! Wesker was still alive! How?! "CHRIS!" She screamed ,dashing throughout the house to find the muscular man watching television downstairs. "Chris..Wesker's still alive! Chris, he's alive!" She shouted in pure agony, yanking his hand towards the stairs. "What? Baby I think you've…lost your mi-What the FUCK!" He shouted as he stood there, shell-shocked at the scene displayed before him. There, on that laptop was surely in the flesh, Albert Wesker atop his daughter, their lips intimately meeting over and over. He was shaken with rage at the sight. How. How was this happening under their noses all this time?!

_**Later that night**_

The two frantic parents hadn't even cared anymore. Both Sheva and Chris were positive it was overactive imagination of the mind. IT couldn't be Albert Wesker. No. They'd killed him! He fell into lava; they even shot a rocket into his face! There was no way! Yet there, they'd just seen their daughter gasping and whimpering for the man himself, naked beneath the sheets doing only the Lord could know. Their phone calls remained unanswered. Shortly after they'd seen that, the feed cut off. Sheva had lost herself, sobbing quietly as she laid in the bed next to Chris yet it felt like they were so far away from one another. The love of her life, the man she'd gotten so close to that mission, who'd given her a first kiss and be her first time. Who brought her from Africa and showed her a new world in a safe place that they could raise their expecting baby. Only for this to happen… Her whole world was shattered into tiny pieces. As for her husband, he was in his own little world. Laying there with a foreign expression of pain and not allowing him to be conscious to the world anymore. His little girl. His beautiful daughter. Wesker was fucking his only child. **His daughter.** That fucking prick had no rights to put his hands on her!

_Riiiinnnngggg_

_Rinnnnnnnggggg_

"Hello!" A wave of relief washed over the frightened parents, Sheva leaning in to listen as he put the call on Speakerphone.

"Hi papa…don't worry about me. I'm okay. Just..with my boyfriend.." Ai smiled to herself, stroking along Wesker's arm in a disillusioned state of mind. Digesting so much of that information still wasn't completely sitting with her yet regardless she was promising to be by his side.

"Ai please. Come home. You're wrong. He's not your boyfriend! He's a sick egotistical fuck! I bet he's only fucking you for revenge on me or something! Ai please!" Chris lost his temper, snarling into the phone as he balled a hand into a fist, gritting his teeth in disbelief. What the hell was wrong with her?! She was smarter than this.

"…Now now, Dear Chris. Is that anyway to speak to your old partner..? I find that I'm not as much of an Egotistical fuck as you are telling this beautiful girl..But, farewell. Perhaps we'll chat another time." Wesker had taken the opportunity to grasp the phone, smirking as he finished off the sentence with a soft 'tsk'

The phone call was then cut, leaving the long tone in his ear as he began to thrash and yell obscenities.

Where were they?!

"AI! FUCK!" Chris shouted, flinging the phone carelessly into the wall as he placed his head in his hands. How was he going to get his baby back?!

_To Be continued_


End file.
